This contract is designed to assist the Applied Research Program (ARP), in the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS) within the National Cancer Institute (NCI) in accomplishing its mission. ARP has needs for developmental and technical services in a broad range of content areas, including cancer-associated health behaviors, health services, and outcomes from cancer treatment.